


First Impressions

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Kaidan can’t sleep the night before the Normandy SR1′s first flight. He meets a unique ballerina who happens to be his new XO.2/5/19





	First Impressions

Arcturus Station was hectic. The new members of the Normandy’s crew had been filtering in all week, preparing for the mission to Eden Prime. Kaidan lay awake in his bed, trying to drown out the snores of his roommate. He groaned, pulling the pillow over his ears but Jenkins’ buzz saw breathing cut though the thin buffer. There was no point in sleeping now. 

He headed down the long corridor that lead to the stations gym. As he approached, the airy sound of classical music found his ears. It was something familiar. He had taken his mother to the ballet for her birthday a few years back, Tchaikovsky maybe? He slipped into the room, his curiosity peaked.

That’s when he saw her for the first time. She moved like water, fluid and graceful. Elegant arms raised above her head as she lifts to her toes and into a pirouette. A loose fitting tee shirt with the faded logo of a decades old band fluttered over her purple leotard as she spun. Stray curls falling in her face from a haphazard bun atop her head. She was mesmerizing, her every movement was strong and expressive. He’d fallen so entranced he almost didn’t notice the music had stopped, his attention grabbed by sound of a clearing throat. 

“Can I help you?” She raised an eyebrow at him, arms crossed over her chest.

“Oh, I– I didn’t mean to stare.” He offered her a polite smile, “I can’t say I’ve seen many ballerinas on military bases before.”

She sat down on the hardwood floor, unlacing the ribbons of her silky, black point shoes. A laugh wrinkling her freckled nose, dimples appearing on her cheeks, “ Really? Too bad, I was hoping to put on an all Alliance Navy production of Swan Lake.”

Kaiden chuckled, “I’d love to see that.”

“Well, if you want to take part you’ll have to tell me.” 

He offered her a hand as she hopped back to her feet, “Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko.”

“Alenko? You’re on the Normandy, yeah?” She asked shaking his hand.

“How did you know?”

“I’m your XO, Commander Titania Shepard at your serves” She grinned.

“Oh! I’m sorry for being so informal ma'am, ” He stammered as he rushed to attention. 

“At ease, we’re a’ Jock Tamson’s bairns in here.”

“We’re a’ what?”

“Sorry” She giggled, “means we’re all equal.”

“Right, sorry Commander.” 

“Don’t sweat it, where you from Alenko?”

“Canada, Vancouver, Ma’am.” He glanced over, her lean frame leaned against the wall, “You from Scotland?” 

She shook her head, “No, but I get why you’d assume that, it’s the brogue. My parents were from Glasgow but, I’ve never been. I’m a colony kid, grew up in the Attican Traverse. There were lots of Scots on Mindoir.” 

“Right, I think I heard that.”

“You did? Hmm didn’t know I was the spraff of the berrics, what else they tell you?” 

He felt heat rising to his cheeks, “Nothing bad Commander; your service record mostly, it’s– quite impressive; one of the youngest N7s, only member of her squad to survive Akuze, accomplished biotic, all good things.”   
“Naw, I’m just a soldier like anyone else.” She shrugged, tucking a dark ringlet behind her ear, “I should go. It was nice to meet you Alenko.”


End file.
